


Undercover

by Spooky831



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky831/pseuds/Spooky831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a university student, Mycroft Holmes attends an establishment of ill repute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

‘This cannot be happening’, thought Mycroft as he made his way into the grey non descript building in the Docklands. This time yesterday evening he had been in the student residences writing his classics paper, an interesting foray into Rome’s third emperor Tiberius, however tonight he was visiting a… a… he could barely even think the words. A brothel.

It was all father’s fault really – “Do what you must to gain influence,” he had told his son, one of many talks aimed to mould Mycroft to follow in his footsteps. Father was a politician – not a proper politician of course but rather the type of one that never had to stand for election. Of his two sons, Mycroft was his only chance of a successor. Sherlock was far too wild and willful. 

Mycroft had figured that joining one of Oxford’s many secret societies would be a good start to attaining his father’s demands. Unfortunately, it seemed most of these societies were merely a front for drunken deviancy and childish antics, something he himself had always strived to avoid. In fact, Mycroft disliked social gatherings generally and much preferred to spend the evening indoors with a good book. He was dreadful at idle chatter and tended to keep to himself when possible.

Fortunately, the Holmes name was enough to overlook such antisocial tendencies and when the time came to apply for the club he had been welcomed with nods and shoulder claps. Unfortunately said name was not enough to excuse him from the societies rituals. Upon joining, each member was interrogated and their biggest “deficit” discovered – and one had to rectify this deficit prior to gaining entry. It hasn’t taken long for the other members to suss out the fact that he had never had a girlfriend (or anyone), and was therefore a virgin.

So that was what it came down to. Mycroft Holmes had been handed an address where he was assured his virginity would be left at the door. The place was high, class he had been told. Discreet. The sort of place he was unlikely to acquire clap. 

In truth, Mycroft was terrified. It wasn’t that he didn’t have sexual urges – he had purged those urges singlehandedly so to say more than a few times. It was just the thought of doing something so intimate with anyone – never mind a stranger. He had fought a long hard battle against his weight – a battle he had yet to win. He was chubby and he could barely stand the thought of someone else seeing him naked, seeing the rolls of fat he painstakingly concealed with shirts and jackets.

But the other part of him was excited at the thought of someone touching him, a hand on his penis, someone’s finger brushing at his entrance… he shivered at the thought. Besides, was he likely to ever see this prostitute again? 

When he arrived at the door he gave the three knocks he had been told about and it opened rapidly. He was greeted by a lady in her late forties with graying hand and dangling jewellery. 

“Greetings, sir,” she said, opening the door for him. “Come this way.”

She led him to a room with plush red sofas and dim lighting. There were a number of people sitting on the surrounding seats – likely these were the prostitutes Mycroft realized. He caught the eye of a lady with bleached blonde hair and copious blue eye make up who winked at him. Internally he shuddered – the people in the room seemed so… false somehow. Like the professionals that they were. One by one they all caught his eye and gave him their best home hither looks. There was a mixture of men and women and Mycroft’s stomach squirmed with the knowledge that he wanted to choose one of the men.

Mycroft studied what was on offer closely and just as he was about to choose a random (male he had decided – hopefully this place was as discreet as was claimed) partner for the evening he noticed someone he hadn’t noticed the first time round.

He was the best looking man Mycroft had ever seen. He had spikey brown hair, lovely brown eyes, and he was dressed down in a jeans and t-shirt. Whereas everyone else in the room looked… done up, he looked like he had thrown on the first thing he found him his wardrobe. He looked… cool.

The man looked up at him with a show of surprise on his face and then grinned. Mycroft felt his face turning red as he blushed. ‘Damn,’ he thought and cursed his awkwardness. 

“Have you seen anyone to your liking” asked his host.

Mycroft continued to stare at other man blushing. 

“Gregory?” she asked, sounding surprised, “He’s er… he’s a novice, I would recommend Dale here, lots of experience and quite popular with our clients.” She gestured towards one of the other man, a talk muscled blonde in a tight fitting ensemble.

“No… no I think I’d prefer er…” said Mycroft gesturing towards the man he had seen.

“Gregory,” said the man stepping towards him off the sofa. He held out his hand and Mycroft grabbed it. Gregory had a firm handshake.

“I’d like Gregory,” said Mycroft blushing again. This was all starting to feel a mortifying and he wanted nothing better to get from under this woman’s gaze and out of this room.

“As you wish,” she said, shrugging. She motioned up some stairs and took them to a nicely decorated room with a king sized bed. It was reminiscent of Holmes Manor actually. “Please ring the bell if you need anything she said,” and left the two standing in the room alone.

There was silence for a moment, then, “What’s your name?” asked Gregory, leaning against the doorway and grinning.

“Mycroft,” he answered without thinking, before he realized he probably should have gone with an alias.

“Unusual,” Gregory remarked. “And what would you like to do Mycroft.”

Mycroft’s stomach squirmed again in embarrassment and nothing came out of his mouth. Gregory was gorgeous – so so gorgeous, and he was nervous. He would be useless, he knew, and Gregory was going to see him naked, all his imperfections laid bare – see him orgasm even.

“Are you alright?” asked Gregory sitting on the edge of the bed, “You seen nervous.”

“I suppose I am a bit,” Mycroft confessed, “I er… I haven’t done this yet. Ever I mean.” Better off that he knows, thought Mycroft.

Gregory’s face softened. He patted the space next to him on the bed.

“What made you decided now was the time?” he asked.

“I’m trying to get into a club. At Oxford,” he explained. 

“You mean you were forced?” asked Gregory, his eyes narrowing suddenly.

“No, no not forced,” said Mycroft, “I mean I suppose in a way yes but I am quite eager to try it and this is the best way really, I’ve never had a boyfriend and it’s unlikely I’ll get one anytime soon.”

He flushed, realizing that he was spilling a lot of personal details to Gregory.

“Of course you’ll get a boyfriend,” said Gregory, “a lovely thing like you.”

Mycroft snorted. “Thanks but as I said unlikely.”

He knew that he wasn’t attractive. He was too fat, too bookish, and had too many freckles. And the glasses…

“If you want you can stay here all night and let everything think I deflowered you. No one will ever know.”

Shame burned throughout Mycroft. He should have known that even a prostitute wouldn’t want to have sex with him.

“I- I’m sorry to have troubled you,” Mycroft stuttered and started going towards the door.

“Wait,” said Gregory, jumping up after him, “I’m not trying to avoid having sex with you. I’m just giving you an out.” 

It was like the man was reading his mind. Gregory placed his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder and said “Don’t let anyone bully you into something you aren’t comfortable with.” Gregory’s brown eyes looked at him imploringly as he brushed a strand of his brown hair away from them.

“I-“ he started but was interrupted by an almighty bang from the corridor. Gregory’s eyes widened and he dashed out the door. Mycroft followed suit and was met by a scene of a man, belly first on the floor, being pressed down and handcuffed by another man who Mycroft remembered had been sitting on the sofa closest to him.

“We’ve got him Lestrade,” said the man triumphantly, waving a bag of white powder in the air, as the man struggled underneath.

Gregory strode forward quickly and assisted the man doing the handcuffing. “You are under arrest for the sale and possession of drugs,” he said dragging the man to his feet.

Mycroft watched the scene unfold with horror. Gregory wasn’t a prostitute. He was a policeman. A policeman he had just requisitioned to have sex with him. He was going to be ill. He was going to go to prison – he couldn’t go to prison – what would mummy say?

By now a few more policemen had turned up and the man was being dragged down the stairs. Gregory was still standing in the hall and he came towards him.

“Look I’m sorry about that,” he sighed. He gestured towards the room they had been in and once they were both in there he shut the door.

“It’s a drugs ring,” he explained, “we’ve been undercover a couple of days now trying to find the bloke.”

Mycroft’s heart was racing as a million thoughts raced through his head – ‘please don’t arrest me’ being the most prominent.

“You were the first person to show any interest in me and I couldn’t blow my cover,” he continued. “I’m sorry you were dragged into this.”

“I’m sorry,” Mycroft blurted out. 

“You’re as white as a sheet,” said Gregory, a small smile appearing on his face, “relax, I’ve got bigger and better criminals than you to arrest.”

Mycroft felt his heart rate slowly return to normal as he let out a gasp of relief.

“Though I would advise you avoid solicitation in the future,” said Gregory, “Mostly because I think you can do better.”

Mycroft blushed at his words and looked down, not really believing what he had heard.

“In fact, maybe we could try this again? Well, without solicitation aspect of course,” said Gregory, blushing a bit himself.

Of all the things Mycroft had expected to hear, that had been the least likely. Was Gregory propositioning him? Surely there had to be a mistake. He remained silent and biting his lip at the other man for a moment.

“Or not.?” said Gregory hurriedly turning away.

“Yes!” blurted Mycroft, much to his embarrassment. Not very smooth of him, but then really how could anyone expect him to be composed at a time like this?

Gregory smiled at him.

“Want to head back to my place?”

 

Within half an hour Mycroft found himself in the police officer’s flat. It wasn’t anything special really – certainly not compared to his own lodgings, but it had a certain homey feel to it.

“Drink?” asked Gregory, nodding towards the kitchen.

“No thanks,” replied Mycroft. Better not to further upset his already jittery tummy.

“Right then,” said Gregory.

“Right,” said Mycroft.

What followed next was an awkward silence that ended when Gregory moved towards him and touched his lips gently to his. It felt like an electrical spark zipping through his lips. spreading throughout is body like wildfire, and ending in his groin.

Gregory did not pull away – in fact he deepened the kiss until Mycroft literally began to pant both from the intense pleasure and the lack of oxygen. The inside of his mouth was thoroughly explored and he was pressed against the doorframe. Gregory caught the back of his head with his hand to prevent it from slamming into the wall. He then proceeded to gently cup his cheek, then his arms, and finally his backside.

“Oh God,” groaned Mycroft, as Gregory’s other hand join the first on his rear and he squeezed. He then hoisted Mycroft upwards in the air and against the wall so that his penis was level with the other man’s stomach. Mycroft gasped and flailed, quickly encircling his legs around Gregory’s waist. 

Gregory leaned in again and dragged him into another kiss. In the process, Mycroft’s penis came in contact with the other man’s jumper and he jumped, moaning loudly. He desperately tried to control himself – but the desire to rub himself against the other man was too great and he moaned again at the slide of fabric against himself and he pressed against Gregory eagerly.

He was fully aroused at this state – straining painfully against his trousers and underpants. Gregory pulled him from the door frame and carried him through a door and dropped him onto a bed. He then arranged him so that his bum slid to the edge of the bed and his legs remained wrapped against the other man’s torso.

Gregory reached out and pulled at the button of his trousers. Before he pulled them off he looked at Mycroft and said, “Alright?”

Mycroft fought the urge to cover himself from the policeman’s gaze as his trousers were slowly pulled down leaving him just in his y fronts.

“Yes,” gasped Mycroft tentatively in reply, as he dug his fingers into the sheet.

Gregory’s fingers then hooked around his y fronts and pulled them down as well – exposing his penis to his gaze. He hardened further under the other man’s stare and he hoped he would not notice the stretch marks that marred his tummy further up.

“Excellent,” said Gregory who then began to dot light kisses along his inner thigh. Mycroft tried in vain not to buck his hips in response to the contact. He flushed red all over and realized in horror that his control was rapidly slipping. 

Gregory’s mouth finally reached the underside of his scrotum and he gave the area a tentative lick. “Ohh” gasped Mycroft, rolling his hips in pleasure and tightening his grip on the bed sheets. “I- I-“

“Shhh,” said Gregory who then continued to move his mouth upwards until his penis was engulfed in slick heat. 

Mycroft, in his many fantasies, found that the reality was actually beyond his imagination. Gregory’s tongue prodded at his tip and underneath his foreskin and Mycroft’s moans grew louder.

Suddenly, Gregory pulled away and Mycroft gasped in disappointment. A cold feeling of dread filled his stomach – clearly the other man had come to his senses. So engulfed in his thoughts, Mycroft failed to hear the opening and shut of a drawer and the snap of a lid opening.

He was contemplating his escape when Gregory repositioned himself and he felt a light brush against his anus.

“This alright?” asked Gregory softly. The finger lay still against his entrance until Mycroft gasped in the affirmative, at which point it slid slowly inside.

It felt a little odd actually – but good. Good that it was Gregory’s fingers inside him, claiming him. Then Gregory twisted his finger slightly and Mycroft nearly saw stars. “Gregory!” he cried as the man brushed again against what surely must be his prostate gland.

“Good?” asked Gregory, and Mycroft knew that had he the energy to sit up and look at the other man he’d be grinning at him.

“Yes…” he hissed and said, “more… please.”

“Certainly,” said Gregory, who then descended back down onto his penis, giving it a hard suck as his fingers continued to prod his prostate.

Mycroft pulled so hard on the sheets they became untucked from the edges and he emitted a sound halfway between a squeak and a screech before exploding into the other man’s mouth.

Gregory’s fingers thrust in and out throughout his orgasm until he was completely spent. His legs were then laid gently to the floor and Gregory stroked up and down his thighs.

The haze of pleasure dulled his senses for several moments, however has he realized what had happened. He had ejaculated into his partner’s mouth, without warning, in a very shot space of time, without even seeing to his pleasure. He flushed further in horror and sat up suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled to Gregory, who was sitting at the edge of the bed still rubbing his thigh.

“Hmm?” asked the other man.

“I- that wasn’t very-“

“It was lovely,” said Gregory, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Lovely?

“Did you enjoy it?” asked Gregory? His hand moving to cup his cheek and up to stroke his hair.

“I think that would be obvious,” said Mycroft, red-faced and looking away.

“Good,” said Gregory. He then moved up the head of the bed and got under the covers, holding the other end open in invitation.

Mycroft crawled up and underneath and Gregory’s arms encircled him and pulled him close.

“You are so sexy when you come,” whispered Gregory, nestling his nose in his hair.

“I’m afraid I’ve got work in the morning and need a bit of a kip,” said Gregory, “I was thinking maybe Friday we could go out?”

Mycroft’s heart started to hammer. A date?

“Yes,” he whispered and cuddled closer into Gregory. He could feel the other man’s smile against his forehead.

“Good.”

Yes, though Mycroft, good. This had been a very good night.


End file.
